The Warriors
by Greaser of Olympus
Summary: Tony knew he was to blame for Ultron. His entire team left him for the lies of Wanda. Peitro, shockingly, chose to by his side. Then Bucky Barnes come breaking into the tower, Loki comes back to earth and Tony is finding himself on a new adventure fighting HYDRA and alien forces. How is this even his life? *after AOU. CACW and INFINITY WAR never happened.*
1. One

*A bright white portal forms. Slowing growing bigger as a black woman walks appear. She is wearing dark brown combat boots that ends at her knees, torn distressed blue jeans and a red shirt that say "I run on chaos, caffeine, and cuss words. Her Long raven hair had sea themed blues dyed into it, her eyes sparkled with mischief.

Figure: Hello everyone. For those who don't know me, I am Greaser of Olympus, or as some call me, Olly. the reason I am here is to explain that God reads the lighting thief is on an upland hiatus. Sorry. But good news is, I have a new story. This is a Avengers fic. Now for those who are wondering Infinity war and Civil war didn't happen. This Story might not make sense in the beginning but I like to write stories that people don't seem to consider/think is a waste of time so try and bear with me. Also Pietro is alive.

Tony: Olly was it? Aren't you forgetting something?

Olly: what do you mean?

Bucky: What about Dark Side of Reality?

Loki: and the Yuansu.

Pietro: Don't forget Save me even if I want to be saved.

Olly: I'm working on it. Wait how did you guys get here?

Tony, Loki, Bucky, Pietro*Points to still open portal*

Olly: Oh. *closest portal to reveal they were in the malibu house from Iron man 1, 2, 3.* anyway let's get this show on the road. Ooh, before beware of spelling, grammar errors, and OCC.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS! MARVEL STUDIOS DOES! IF I DID, TONY STARK WOULDN'T SUFFER AS MUCH AS HE DOES AND PIETRO WOULD BE ALIVE!

\--line break--line break--line break--

Tony pov

My head was throbbing in pain. My eyes feel heaving. My mouth felt like cotton. Why did my entire body hurt? Oh god do I get kidnapped again? Dammit, Pepper and Rhodey are going to kill me. You think being a superhero slash high tech genius would prepare you better of these scenarios.

 _Six hours ago_

 _ **Stupid witch.** I thought to myself as I woke up. After Ultron and Sokovia, I began having recurring visions about the team dying or leaving me. I didn't help that every time i walk into a room all conversation stop and I'm met with cold looks. So I usually stay down in the lab. Building their gear. It's the least I could do. Ultron was my fault after all. Though I wasn't okay with them letting Wanda on the team. I tried to tell Steve what she did to me but he wouldn't listen none of them did. Pietro and I were cool. Maybe because he caught mid anxiety attack and I ended up telling him about Obadiah or when I calmed him down from a nightmare. Afterward we became friends, inprivate of course. If his sister found out, she would kill me._

 _The team is out to check on Pietro who was in the hospital. I was getting some coffee, when i heard glass break. My body went tensed._ _FRIDAY, what's going on? I hissed quietly._ _"Boss, there a-" FRIDAY began but shut down mid sentence._ _"Fri?" I whispered. My hand reach towards a kitchen knife. Before I could do anything or call for help,_ _a hand shot out and threw me into a wall. Of course training with Natasha, Rhodey and Happy have trained me for this. I got back to my feet to dodge the next attack. He aimed for my stomach , I twisted away, he caught me with a hard kick to the gut. I went flying again. This guy was not human. I scrambled to get up he reached down and pulled me up. My eyes went wide as I recognizes the figure._ _The Winter Soldier. James Buchanan Barnes. I was being assaulted by Cap's old friend._

 _"Wait!" I shouted. He stops cold. Blue-gray eyes stares at me. "Don't do this. I-" before I could continue reasoning with him, the Soldier interrupts me._

 _"Stark, Anthony Edwards. Classification Type Alpha*. Highly valuable if recruited." He stated in a calm monotone. Ok, that wasn't what I was expecting._

 _"Ok. that's nice to know so could you let me go?" I asked. I dropped me on the ground. Stumbling for a moment, I took a good look at him. Let put like this. Barnes…. looked unhinged._ _Long dark brown wild and unkept. Body tensed like a bow string, hands twitching. Blue grey eyes darting around for danger. His clothes were filthy and torn. The metal arm servos whirring violently. Poor thing looks like he was losing his mind._

 _"What are you doing here? I asked._ _"The asset is malfunctioning." he replied. The Asset? What the ever living fuck?_

 _"Who is the asset?" I asked again. He gave me a confused look, some of the insanity fading as he did._ _"I am" He said. "It is what my handlers called me. But Steve called me B-Bucky, I don't - know- i" he began to stutter. The madness in his eyes returning._ _Oh I understand now. James Barnes still has the Winter soldier in his head. Years of brainwashing done away. The memories were messing with his sanity._

 _"Hey easy big guy, I can help." I spoke calmly placing my hand on his shoulder._ _As you can imagine he did not respond well to that. He wrap both my arms so I couldn't fight back, and punch me in the head as hard as he can. Pain exploded into my skull. Last thing I saw was his panicked face._

 _Flash Back Over_

That's right. Steve's old friend came broke into the tower, attacked me, tried to asked for my help, and when I reach to touch him, knock me out cold.I sat up, rubbing my head. I looked around to see I was in the medical bay. Great.

"FRIDAY?" I asked.

"Welcome back Boss." My AI responds. Nice to know she's up and working again.

"What happened?" I asked

"I did." said a gruff voice.

My head snapped towards the direction of the voice. Sitting in a chair at least ten feet away from me is Barnes. He looked clamer. His hair wasn't a hot mess, and the servos in his arm was whirring frantically anymore. Body still tensed but not as tensed as before.

"You're not gonna attack me again are you?" I questioned.

Poor thing looked pissed at the fact that I would asked that, but based on what just happened do you blame me?

"No, I came here for help" He said carefully. I stared for a moment. Before i could asked why, he stood up and began to pace anxiously. "I know I shouldn't have come here after what I done but I didn't know where else to go. And my head" Barnes motine with his flesh hand "is a jumbled mess. Everytime I close my eyes I see them. All of the people HYDRA made me kill. You should kick me out, call SHIELD, turn me in. i know this but I'm des-" he went to say more but I interrupted.

"What do you mean after what you did?" Was he referring to his time as the Winter Soldier?

Barnes went still for a moment. Slowly he turned to me.

"Stark, when Rogers said he was looking for me did he ever tell you something personal? Like something that you out of everyone should know?" Barnes asked. He tone heasitaned and careful.

"No why?" I was confused and scared. What does Steve looking for his old childhood friend have to do with me? Other then the fact he knew my old man, but then again who didn't? Barnes looked horrified and betrayed.

"He told me he told you, that you were ok with it." He whispered. Dread pooled in my gut. I felt the entire world lift up from under my feet, my entire reality shatter as James Buchanan Barnes looked me dead in the eye and said

"I killed your parents."

\--line break--line break--line break--

*Back at the house. All four boys turn to Olly*

Tony: What

Bucky: The

Loki: Actual

Peitrio: Fuck?

Olly: What?

Tony: This is how you're going to start the story? With me being attacked and finding out how my parents died?

Olly: *shuffles on the spot* yes but calm down. If it helps next chapter will be how Bucky broke in.

Tony: In what way does that help?

Bucky: because it will involve a flashback of sort. And I'm assuming the same with Loki and Pietro.

Olly: That is correct James.

Peritro: It's only for the first few chapters, Right?

Olly: Yep

Loki: and when will I appear along with Mr. Maximoff?

Olly: in later chapters.

Anyway, next chapter! James pov. We find out why he chose to go to the tower. What happened to make him look so deranged. Aslo, we might get a small preview as to how Loki comes back to Earth.

Make sure to Read and Review my other stories. PEACE OUT.

 _*Alpha- highest level of danger. If an enemy, take into custody/shoot on sight. Like high ranking Assassins/spies._ _Beta- second highest. If enemy take into custody or kill. Scientists, metahumans or lower class hitmen._ _Delta- third highest. Is considered a threat so take in custody. The occasional scientists and assassin._ _Gamma- Middle men and women. Trainees, and recently recruited soldiers. so the lowest level. still dangerous._


	2. Two

Olly: I'm back bitches. And before we forget…

Everyone in unison: **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!**

Loki: what if you update after Halloween?

Olly: just in case

Bucky: Remember what you promised them Olly.

Olly: right. So in this chapter, we learn how Bucky got into the tower, also why and how Loki is back on earth.

Pietro: I come in the next chapter right?

Olly: Correct, Sonic the hedgehog.

Loki: do you intend to set us up with each other?

Olly: maybe. *whispers to Loki* I might do Pietro/Tony. Don't really see many of those *in normal volume* Whose knows?

Tony: intro running a little long, J.K. Rowling lets starts the story.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS! IF I DID INFINITY WAR WOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED.

line break*line break*line break*

Bucky Pov

 _Six-Seven hours ago_

I was currently in brooklyn. I don't really know why I came here, my instcit just told me to go here. So now I'm hiding out in an old apartment that i might have lived in. I barely recognize the place.

I keep trying to remember that guy from D.C. but it was hard. What did HYDRA do to me? The most I remember is pain.

 _ **HYDRA is the enemy.**_ Winter growled in my head. Yes, The Winter Soldier is still around. I doubt that I can every get rid of him, and surprisingly, I made peace with that. But Winter wasn't comfortable with just hanging around in my head. He needed a mission. And I had the perfect one.

Destroy HYDRA.

Winter accepted the mission. He then went on about needing a handler, mechanic, weapons, etc. as much as I hate to admit it he's right. We did need stuff like that. But where were we going to get it?

 _ **What about Stark?**_ He suggested.

"What about him?" I said as I sat on the dusty couch.

 _ **He has the ability to be our mechanic with his knowledge of technology, the ability to e a handler without the risk of abuse like our previous ones, as well as provide weapons for us.**_ Winter stated. I thought about for a moment, it did seem like a good idea.

But before i could give it more thought, i heard familiar pounding footsteps. HYDRA.

Shit.

 _ **Estimated time: 2 minutes.**_ Winter snarled. I immediately hopped into action. I grabbed my guns, and knives as well as the backpack. I headed to a nearby window as the footsteps got louder.

 _ **1 minute.**_ I hurried down the fire escape. No! I refuse to be their slave again! No if i can help it!

I was almost in the clear. When i heard it. The code words. **(A/N I don't know or remember how to spell the code words in russian. sorry)**

I blacked out as Winter took control. I don't know what happened afterwards, but when i came to my clothes were torn and and I was on a rooftop. Across from it was Avengers tower.

"Winter? How did we get here?" I asked.

 _ **When need to get Stark. Whether he likes it or not he is coming with us.**_ Winter snarled.

"NO! WE ARE NOT-" I scream but before I could finish Winter took control. I watch as he drop an EMP to shut down the AI. I watch as he fought Stark. I fought back when he tried to kill him.

He watched as I said to Stark

"I killed your parents."

Loki pov

 _I missed Thor_ I thought to myself as I walk through towards a gateway. It has been months since Malakith. I survived but i needed to get to a different realm. So I have been looking for this specific on for a while. Why did I need to leave? Simple

I refused to be imprisoned again. I waited for Thor and his lady friend (Jane i think her name was?) for them to leave so I could stand up and heal myself. He always does. No matter how much he claims to love me, he always abandon me in the end.

I took a moment to rest. The phantom pains in my abdomen made it harder to use my magic.

Damn monster. I have no clue what that blade was made of but it slowed my healing. I was forced to rest, lest I passed out half way there. I took a moment to rest and gather my thoughts. I never understood how Thor still cared for me. How he still thought of me as his brother. If he really cared, why didn't he stop the dwarves from seeing my mouths shut? Or when my children were taken from me? Where was my brother then?

 _The same one who comforted you after your kids were stolen from you. Aslo cut your mouth free from its strings._ Said a voice in my head that sounded like Figga. My mother in all but blood, I had no right to call her mother. I was the one who told the elves where to go. If I hadn't maybe she would have survived.

Before I could let myself linger on the thought, I heard a growl. Rouge dark elves. Damn it! Some of Malakith army must have survived! I had no time to waste. I ran through the gateway to Midgard. Earth.

Unfortunately my injury was affected by the sudden travel and halfway open. I landed outside a hospital. Not any hospitals. SHIELD'S hospital. My knees shook, but before I could fall forward a hand grab my arm and another arm wrapped around my waist. I turn to see a white blond boy.

"Who are you?" I asked he boy

"The names Pierto. I know you're Loki. Your old sapeter gave me my abilities." the boy, Pietro, gasped at me. "I'm not going to hurt you. But the others will. I know you were brainwashed." He said

My stomach went cold. How? Not even Odin knows. I went to question him when a spike of pain hit me hard. Oh Norns it must be worse than I thought. I look down to my abdomen. It was turning darker.

"C'mon. We are getting out of here. I think I know someone who can help." Pietro told me. He picked me up bridal style, and sped off with inhuman speed. As my vision went black, I was forced to trust this strange boy.

line break*line break*line break*

Olly:Done!

Pietro: I'm next right.

Toyn: Yeah you are.

Loki: Why are you out of the hospital.

Bucky: Yeah. no way Wanda would have let you out of her sights.

Olly: wait for the next chapter.

Speaking of which, next chapter! How Pietro and Tony became friends, also how did he get out of the hospital? We all know where they're going! Chapter after that has more on Bucky and Tony!

MAKE SURE TO RR. PEACE!


	3. Author Note

*there is a dark hallway with rows of doors. Each door is a fandom. The doors that are white are have written fics. The one that are black fo not. But grey are the ones about to be activated and soon. 80% of the doors are black while the the rest aer grey and white. All of the sudden. A new door turns grey. An alarms blares calling all the white doors to a stadium. The white doors open to reveal Harry Potter, The Outsiders, Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus and the Avengers fandoms, who all go to the stadium to see who the new fandom was. The stadium was similar to an old colosseum but a lot smaller. Greaser of Olympus aka Olympia aka Olly walks out to the stage.*

Olly: I hope you all realize why i called you out here.

Hp Severus Snape: The door that turn grey?

Olly: Correct.

Tony Stark: Who's the new guys?

Olly: In good time but first *turns to PJO and HOO section* I apologize boys and girls but do to the fact that i was forced to delete one of your stories which was a songfic and the the fact that i must rewrite the other you must go back to your realm.

Percy Jackson: We understand

Jason Grace: It's fine Olly

Thalia Grace: As long you come back for us at some point, got it?

Olly: of course Thalia. Thank you all for being understanding. But please stay for awhile

Pjo and Hoo: * nods and murmurs in agreement

Olly: Seeing as I obviously could not handle writing a characters reacting to the book fic, I will try my best to do something similar which is characters reacting to the movie.

Everybody: *silent before excited shouts and cheers*

Ponyboy Curtis: is that why the door turned grey?!

Olly: yes

Curly Shepard: Let me guess you couldn't find any characters reacting to the movies so you decided to write your own.

Olly: that and in respect to Stan Lee who passed away.

Avengers: *bows their heads in respect*

Lily Evans: *whispers* who is Stan Lee?

James Potter: *whispers back* he is or was their *points to the avengers fandom* creator as well as a respected comic book writer and did a lot of cameos in their movies.

Lily: Oh.

Olly: Anyway let me introduce you to our newest members The X-Men!

*Walking onstage are James "Logan" Howlett, Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Ororo Munroe, Hank McCoy, Charles Xavier, and the others.*

Olly: *shaking hands with Charles* welcome to the teams boys and girls

Charles: Thank you for having us.

Percy Jackson: I hope you have better luck than us. It will be fun working with her.

Logan: Thanks bub. We'll try our best.

Percy and the others: *smiles gracefully. Turns to Olly* it is time for us to leave. Thank you Olly

Olly: I will try and come back for you soon

*with that the Pjo and Hoo leave the stadium and go to their door which has darken from white to grey*

Olly: now before we leave I need help choosing between Days of Future Past, X-men: Origins Wolverine, and X-men first class. Also i would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Yule, and a Happy New Year. That is all.

*with that everyone leaves to go to their doors. The X-Men stares at theirs for a minute*

Logan: This oughta be fun, huh Chuck?

Charles: I believe so Logan.

*X-men walks through their door ready for whatever crazy adventure awaits.*

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
